Actions Revealing Truth
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: It was natural the way that they came together, slowly and over the course of years learning enough to become what they needed to be for one another. It was the same with the revelation, it came naturally, fluidly.


_Author's Note: This is the first Quinn/Santana piece that I'm going to publish. Its a pairing that I've found enjoyable to write for and toy with, mainly because I think that they partner each other very well. They might fight but they are very protective of each other, and I can see the distance between them coming from something that they are unsure about. Please read and review if you so wish, constructive criticism is always appreciated. All mistakes are mine._

* * *

><p>Santana didn't know when it had started. She supposed that it had been a slow build. Something that had crept out of their friendship until that word didn't seem to mean enough to express exactly what they were to one another. She didn't know when or where it had begun, or why it had begun, all she knew was that it was there. It was there and there was nothing that she could do to make it go away, and that she didn't want it to disappear. The dark haired girl slipped her fingers into her partner's hair, feeling the softness of the short blonde strands moving between her fingertips until they fluttered out of her grasp.<p>

"I love you," The girl murmured softly as she leant down to press her lips against her partner's forehead. Dark chocolate brown eyes met a pair of soft hazel, sparks shooting through her body at the intense gaze in those hazel eyes.

"I love you too." The blonde haired girl answered easily, shifting slightly so that she could press her lips to Santana's mouth tenderly. Their lips moved together slowly and softly in a dance that their mouths knew off by heart. Their hearts thrummed in their chests, slamming against their breasts and sending a resonating pulse through their bodies. Santana's hands lifted to her girlfriend's shoulders, pressing the young girl down as she climbed on top of her and smiled brightly.

"I wonder how many of the Gleeks thought that it would be you here with me." Santana pondered even as she ran her lips up and down the girl's throat, nipping at the golden chain that hung around Quinn's neck. "I wonder if they thought that it would be the other blonde."

Quinn chuckled softly, her eyes dancing with amusement and happiness, her hands lifting to run through Santana's hair. "I know that I did." The girl revealed quietly, her cheeks flushing a dark red for a moment before she managed to bring that reaction under control. "I thought I didn't have a chance with you."

"It's always been you Quinn," Santana whispered reassuringly. "From the first moment that I met you I knew there was something about you, something that I had to know."

"You know me quite well now if I do say so myself." The blonde haired girl chuckled, a bright smile working its way onto her lips. "I'm rather glad that you've been as attentive as you have with getting to know me."

Santana's lips curled into a suggestive smile at her girlfriend's words, enjoying the way that sounded coming from Quinn's lips. Her heart pounded inside her chest at the memories of her exploration of Quinn's body, her mind supplying her with images of the techniques and places that caused the best reactions within the blonde girl's body. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth to wet her bottom lip as she thought about sucking on the side of Quinn's throat, scraping her teeth over the throbbing pulse on the side of the girl's neck just the way that she knew the blonde girl liked.

"We have to go to school Tana," Quinn whispered quietly, her eyelids fluttering at the sensation of Santana's wet lips pressing against her pulsing throat. The girl spoke the words to discourage the movement of Santana's mouth but instead her body chose to respond to the sensations. Quinn's fingers slid into Santana's silky dark brown hair, tugging on the soft locks to push the girl's head further down her body. "Please don't tease me Tana…"

Quinn's chest muffled the response that Santana tried to make as she pressed her lips to the girl's soft skin. The tanned girl ran her fingers down Quinn's bare side, feeling the slight indentation between each one of her ribs before scratching across her stomach. "I wonder what they would say if they knew what I did to you last night…" Santana whispered her eyes flashing as she thought about their friend's reactions.

The blonde haired girl chuckled at the thought of seeing Rachel Berry's face contorting as images filled her mind. "I don't think it's a good idea to put those images in Puck's head…"

"Oh hell no," Santana mumbled, digging her teeth into the fleshy crook of Quinn's throat, sucking hard on the girl's flesh to leave her mark behind. "He's already seen far too much of your body, I don't want him thinking about you like that."

"Tana," Quinn spoke softly, slipping one hand out of her girlfriend's hair to slip it underneath the girl's chin forcing her to look up and meet Quinn's eyes. "I might have had sex with him and I might have had a baby because of him. However, I never loved him. I love you and only you."

"I know." The dark haired girl sighed, a smile appearing on her lips moments before she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Quinn's lips in a gentle kiss. "I'm just being a little possessive I guess."

"I think it's sweet." Quinn commented with a smirk, her eyes flashing as her mind provided her with multiple images of her girlfriend doing something sweet to make her happy. Most of the people at McKinley High would presume that Santana was a straight up bitch, and if they were only talking about in school they might be right, but Quinn knew the other side of the dark haired girl. She knew the side that held her at night simply because she wanted to feel closer to the blonde girl. Quinn knew the side of Santana that would do anything to show her how much she loved her.

"Tell anyone and I'll have to do something really mean to prove you wrong." Santana warned with a smile, her words meant simply to make Quinn smile.

"You couldn't do anything mean to me, all I have to do is pout and you'll bend over backwards to make sure that I don't cry."

Santana laughed, her eyes dancing with happiness but she didn't deny the blonde girl's words. After all, she knew them to be true. She would do anything to prevent Quinn's tears, no matter what that something might be and how potentially embarrassing it might be. Instead of replying to the blonde girl's words Santana dropped her lips back to the girl's bare chest, pressing a series of kisses down to the valley between Quinn's breasts, prompting a moan to fall from the girl's mouth.

The blonde girl arched her back upwards into Santana's touch, desperate to get more of the Latina's body to touch her own, her hands pushing down on Santana's shoulders. "Please," Quinn whispered softly not afraid to beg for what she wanted. She knew that it turned Santana on to hear her asking for it, she knew that it would prompt the Latina's eyes to roll into the back of her head as her hips bucked forward. "Please, I need you."

"You've got me." Santana whispered softly, her words barely audible but Quinn could feel them as Santana's lips worked over her stomach, fingers digging into her hips. One of the tanned skinned girl's hands scratched upwards towards Quinn's left breast, squeezing it lightly as she gently palmed its surface while her lips attached themselves to Quinn's right nipple, sucking hard. The hazel-eyed girl parted her thighs allowing Santana's body to fall between them as she scratched her nails down the girl's shoulders. Santana's tongue sent shudders running throughout Quinn's body, sparks of pure pleasure shooting up and down her spine in time with the flicks of the girl's skilled muscle.

"Please Tana, fuck please, I need you." Quinn whimpered her head trashing from side to side as her hips began to grind against Santana's washboard flat stomach. "I… God just please."

"Anything for you…" The girl whispered without thinking of the words. She kissed across Quinn's chest, taking her other nipple into her mouth as she slipped her hand down the girl's side, her tongue fluttering across Quinn's nipple.

Quinn moaned loudly at the feeling of Santana pulling her nipple between her teeth, her legs parting further to allow the girl's hand between her thighs, her body rocking upwards into Santana. The Latina's fingers slid through the abundance of wetness at the juncture of Quinn's thighs, a moan tearing out of her throat at just how wet Quinn was. "Fuck baby," The girl groaned pulling her head away from Quinn's chest to peer down at the wetness between her legs. "That is so fucking hot… You're drenched baby."

"Make me come," Quinn begged, shifting her hips urgently. "I need to come for you."

Santana's body shook at the sound of the girl's words, the rush of wetness to her own pussy telling her that she couldn't tease her girl any longer. Instead, she shifted down Quinn's slight frame, her lips attaching themselves quickly to the girl's hard and erect clit, flicking her tongue over it in a practiced sequence of movements, a sequence that she knew would have Quinn twisting and thrashing as the need built within her. Santana's fingers swiftly joined her mouth, her left arm wrapping around Quinn's hips to keep the girl steady while she slid two fingers into the blonde girl.

"You are so fucking tight," Santana marvelled, her eyes widening in delight as Quinn clenched around her. "I can't believe how fucking tight you always are for me, squeezing around my fingers so deliciously."

"Fuck…" Quinn groaned, bucking her hips upwards into Santana's mouth, silently begging the girl to take her back into her mouth. "Fuck… Santana, please, make me come."

Once upon a time Santana might have been surprised to hear those words falling from Quinn's lips but it had been a long time since she had been surprised at the blonde girl's words. Where they would have once caused surprise to swell within her they now caused a pressing need, the need to see Quinn falling apart in front of her.

The Latina thrust her fingers into Quinn's tight pussy, her fingers curling within the girl as she scraped her teeth over her clit. Each thrust pressed in deeper, working the blonde girl's pussy harder, Santana's fingers searching for the one spot that she knew made Quinn wail with need. Curling and plunging her fingers in deeper the Latina pressed against Quinn's walls, scratching her short nails over her sensitive inner flesh until she found the slightly rougher patch tissue. Smirking into Quinn's pussy the Latina struck the same spot with the ends of her fingers repeating, pushing Quinn further towards the edge with every thrust.

However, Quinn was not about to let Santana provide her pleasure without providing some for her lover in return. The blonde haired girl arched her back, her legs shifting slightly so that she could slip one between Santana's thighs before rocking her thigh upwards, forcing Santana's pussy to slide over her firm muscle. "Please," Quinn moaned as she looked downwards at her girlfriend, pressing her thigh upwards harder.

Almost uncomprehendingly, the Latina stared before beginning to work her clit against Quinn's thigh, moaning as Quinn tensed and relaxed her thigh to provide friction against her clit. Together they worked one another closer to the orgasm that they knew they were about to have. Their eyes remained connected, Santana's thumb replacing her mouth on Quinn's clit as Quinn's fingers dug hard into her shoulders. The seconds passed with heavy thuds of their hearts, Santana's fingers diving deep into Quinn's pussy as her hips rocked hard down onto the girl's thigh.

"I…" Quinn moaned loudly, arching her back upwards as she began to fall over the edge, her muscles tightening and quivering as the orgasm racked through her body. Santana's jaw dropped open, her panting increasing rapidly as she watched Quinn coming, her head thrown back with her short blonde hair thrown all over the pillow. The orgasm took Santana by surprise, throwing her headlong into a powerful scream of Quinn's name.

"Quinn!" Santana moaned, bucking her hips against Quinn's thigh soaking the girl's skin in a mixture of their come. "Fuck…" The girl groaned her arm shaking as she lowered herself down onto Quinn's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn whispered in reply, pressing a kiss to the Latina's sweaty forehead, smiling down at the girl in her arms. "We've got to get up."

"Why?" Santana groaned nuzzling her face into Quinn's throat, refusing to move from her current comfortable position.

Quinn smiled gently down at the girl, running her fingers through the Latina's long brown hair, smoothing it away from her forehead before she began to speak. "We agreed we would tell them today."

"We did?"

"We did." The blonde girl confirmed with a smile. "I even believe it was you that said that you wanted to do it now before the holidays."

Santana's eyes darkened for a moment, the memory coming to the forefront of her mind, but she didn't agree with the details that it provided her. "I did?"

"You did."

"Oh… I guess we have to do this then." The girl mumbled, groaning as she pushed herself off Quinn's chest, frowning at the heavy sadness that whipped through her body. "I don't like being away from you."

"We don't have to pretend anymore." Quinn mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "We can go in today and be us, we can be together."

"Do you want to do that? Is that what you want?"

"I want to be able to kiss you between classes and hold your hand as we walk to our classes. I want to do everything that I would be able to do with you if I were a boy." Quinn revealed softly, keeping her eyes on Santana, watching the girl's emotions.

Santana smiled brightly, her grin taking over her entire face. "I want that too Q."

"Get ready then."

The dark haired girl tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hand, reassuringly rubbing her thumb over the girl's skin as she smiled at her. A warmth rose up inside the Latina's body, drawing her closer to Quinn's side at the exact moment that Quinn leaned into her, pressing their mouth's together in a short but loving kiss. "Come on." Quinn whispered softly, waiting a brief moment for Santana to nod her assent before she tugged on the girl's arm to get them moving. At first, nobody noticed the new way in which the two girls walked, the majority of the school had missed the intimate gesture in front of Quinn's car and the sight of the two girls holding hands was a common one.

However, by the end of the day rumours had been flying around the school for hours, each one growing more unrealistic than the previous one. Santana smirked at the sight of two freshmen whispering heatedly to one another while glancing at the two Glee Club members. "It looks like we've attracted some attention," Santana whispered into Quinn's ear as she leaned against the locker beside the girl.

"It looks like we have." Quinn agreed, smiling softly at the Latina. "I don't think I mind though, after all, it lets me do this…" The blonde haired girl didn't bother to continue with her sentence and instead she pressed her lips against Santana's mouth, sliding her tongue along the woman's lower lip to encourage her to open her mouth, allowing Quinn's eager muscle to probe between the girl's lips. "I'll never get tired of doing that…" Quinn moaned as she pulled away, her eyes flashing with desire and love.

Santana silently agreed with the blonde girl's words, her heart thundering inside her chest as she looked at the flushed cheeks in front of her. "I'll never get tired of you doing that."

"Let's get to Glee." The blonde girl whispered softly, tangling her fingers with Santana's fingers before tugging the girl down the corridor towards the choir room.

Together they pushed open the door and burst into a heated discussion between the members of the club. As soon as the club noticed the two girls, they grew silent, their eyes flickering all over the girls' bodies, looking for the signs that would tell them the truth of the rumours.

Rachel's eyes peered inquiringly at the pale and tanned hands that locked together tightly, her lips twisting into a smile as she stepped towards the two girls. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked softly, tilting her head as she looked at the two girls.

"We weren't sure that we were ready for that." Santana replied honestly, shrugging her shoulders at the little singer before allowing her lips to curve into a smile. "We decided this weekend that we were going to tell you guys, we decided this morning that we didn't want to wait any longer."

"I'm glad you didn't feel the need to hide from us anymore." Rachel whispered as she wrapped her arms around both Quinn's and Santana's shoulders, pulling the two girls into a tight embrace. "You know we've got your back."

"Damn right you have," Puck grinned as he stepped up beside the two girls, smiling down at both of them. "You've got us no matter what."

"Thank you." Quinn whispered, her lips twisting into a happy smile as she looked at the tall boy, finally realising the spark of what she had seen in him that night. "Thank you."

Kurt grinned, wrapping his arms around Quinn's lithe waist gently. "You don't have to thank us Quinn, you know you could tell us you'd murdered someone and we would have your backs." The boy joked, flashing his friend a smile that he had reserved solely for her when they had come together during her pregnancy. "It will be nice to have someone else who's openly gay around this place."

The Latina smiled at the interaction between her girlfriend and the male soprano singer. "With the way that this one can't keep her hands to herself we're going to be very openly gay." She said her eyes dancing with affection for the blonde girl and happiness at the way that her friends were reacting.

"Can we go back to being the Unholy Trinity now?" A voice from the side of the group asked, calm blue eyes shining with both hope and happiness.

"We've never stopped being the Trinity." Quinn answered, lifting the hand that was not holding onto Santana's hand out towards Brittany, encouraging the taller blonde girl to take it. "I'm sorry we drifted a little, we just needed some time to figure this out."

"I know." Brittany smiled pressing a kiss to both Quinn's and Santana's forehead. "I knew when we were eleven that you'd end up together, Santana always got so jealous when the boys tried to take you away and you wouldn't let anyone else other than me hold her hand. You were always her buddy."

Santana laughed openly, a full laugh that spilled out of her lips with nothing but happiness. "Did everybody think that?"

"No…" Brittany cocked her head to the side in confusion as she continued to speak. "Most thought that it would be you and me. I never understood that. You're not my type and I'm not yours."

"They're just not as smart as you Britt." Quinn commented, squeezing the girl's hand before pressing her lips to Santana's mouth. "And now this girl is mine."

"I'm yours huh, Fabray," Santana smirked, lifting her eyebrow as she peered at the blonde girl.

"I was yours this morning; it's only fair."

"See, I thought that was more of a give and take." Santana joked, wrapping her arm tightly around the girl. "I love you."

Quinn whispered softly back, "I love you." Sliding her arm around the Latina's body to hold her tightly, "I love you."


End file.
